The Past's Secrets
by TVfreak7
Summary: COMPLETE!Hermione and Harry had twins 11 years ago. Only, Harry never knew. Now, they are going to Hogwarts. What will await them? My first fic. RR. Now w deleted scenes. BEING REWRITTEN 1st chapter missing.
1. The Aftermath

Ok, so this is a newly revised version of the story, since the older one was kind of bad. This is a little better, but still not the greatest, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Disclaimer: I own nothing except the newly created characters.

The Beginning

Harry Potter, now 19, woke up with a start. Someone was knocking on his door. It was probably Sirius, who was found to be alive and released in Harry's 7th year Six months later, Harry moved in with Sirius and Heather, the daughter of a good friend of Sirius's. She lived with Sirius due to the fact that both her parents were killed in the war two three years ago. She was very tall at 5'7" and had eyes which were shockingly green. Heather had red hair like her mother, but had dyed it blonde. Harry had met her in their 7th year when Sirius was released. Heather had attended Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts. Harry's door opened. There stood Heather with her blonde hair and green eyes.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" she smiled.

"Thanks, Heather." Harry yawned.

"I hope you didn't forget that we're going to the Weasley's today." frowned Heather.

"Of course not, Heather. Why would I do that?" smiled Harry.

"Come on. Hermione won't like to wait so long!" Heather said smugly.

Harry got dressed and rushed downstairs. There sat Sirius, Ron, and of course, Hermione. Harry said hi to Ron and then walked over to Hermonie and kissed her on the cheek.

"Missed you" Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.

Even Ron didn't know that Harry and Hermione were engaged. Harry had asked her on the last day of school. They decided not to tell anyone. Not even Ron. Heather blushed when she saw Ron. She mumbled "hi" to him. She and Ron were going out.

"Got your stuff packed, Harry?" asked Ron, changing the subject.

"Yea. Let's go." smiled Harry.

A few minutes later, the four teenagers at the Weasley's house. When they got there, Mrs. Weasley crushed Harry, Heather, and Hermonie in a hug. Harry sighed. He was back home.

They celebrated Harry's birthday with a huge dinner that Mrs. Weasley had conjured up.

"This is delicious, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said, as the rest of the group joined in.

"Oh, it was nothing. Anything for Harry." Mrs. Weasley replied. Later in the evening, all the Weasley boys, Harry, and Hermione all played a game of Quidditch in the backyard. Harry was a little rusty after not playing for a whole year, but quickly caught on again. After the game, everyone then went inside for tea and coffee. It was then that Ginny and Malfoy arrived at the house. The two had started dating in Malfoy's seventh year and had gotten married the summer after Ginny had graduated. After Malfoy's father had been imprisoned, Malfoy had a change of heart and started coming to DA and Order of the Phoenix meetings.

"Ginny! Draco! I'm glad you two could come." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, bringing them both into a hug.

"I'm sorry. We had to make an emergency stop to get Ginny something to eat." Draco replied, rubbing his wife's arm.

"Well, I'm sorry. The baby wanted it, not me" Ginny giggled. She was at the end of her ninth month of pregnancy and looked like she was about to burst. Draco then put his hand to her stomach and gently rubbed it.

"How much longer, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter, as Draco helped Ginny into a chair.

"Only about a week to go, Mother. You have your grandchild soon." Ginny replied, grinning at her mother. She then gasped and put a hand to her stomach, while the other reached out for her husband. Draco knelt next to her and took her hand.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded through her pain. A few moments later, it was over.

"It's just a contraction." She replied and smiled at everyone. When she saw the worried looks everyone was giving her, she continued, "Relax. I only have them every 45 minutes. I'm not near to labor yet."

After saying their goodnights, everyone went off to their respected beds for the night. When everyone else had gone to bed, Harry snuck into Hermione's room and slipped into the bed. He gave her a kiss.

"Do you think we can go over some wedding plans tomorrow?" Hermione asked Harry, snuggling closer to Harry.

"Of course we can, Hermione. Anything you want."

"I want the colors white, silver, and navy." Hermione said, showing pictures of bride's maid's dresses. "I only want 100 people tops." The two were sitting in the garden enjoying the summer sun.

"Ok, but we need to start the list. There's the Weasley's, Sirius, your parents, and some school mates. That's over 30 right there." sighed Harry.

After another thirty minutes of wedding planning, Harry and Hermione returned to the house and spotted Ron outside the door.

"Where have you been? Lunch is in 5 minutes!" Ron asked.

"Oh, we were just talking." blushed Hermione.

Two months passed and summer began to come to an end. Harry and Hermione's wedding was to be in a month and they were currently shopping for a wedding dress. It was then that Harry's scar started to burn.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yea. My scar just burned. I think Voldemort is after me." Harry whispered.

"You-Know- Who? Coming after you?" Hermione said, with worry and taking his arm.

"Monie, calm down. I'm not sure." mumbled Harry.

When they got back, Hermione went to talk to Heather.

"Heather, I would like you to be my maid of honor at my wedding." smiled Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione, I would love to be!" squealed Heather.

Then, Hermione wrote letters to Ginny. She couldn't wait for the big day. But she was worried about Harry. He said he was ok, but was he?

Finally, the big day came. Harry had never been more nervous. Not even when he did the three tasks in his fourth year. He nervously tried to fix his tie, but failed. It was then that Sirius entered the room.

"Harry, my boy! Why so nervous!" he laughed as he went to fix Harry's tie.

"It's not every day a man gets married to the most wonderful girl ever." Harry replied. Ron let out a gag.

"Way to be cheesy, mate!" laughed Ron. "You're sweating a river!"

He was Harry's best man. The next thing Harry knew, Hermione was standing at his side. At the end, the minister told Harry to kiss the bride. He kissed Hermione. At the reception, Hermione threw her bouquet and Heather caught it. Then Hermione and Harry left for their honeymoon. But a month after that, Harry collapsed in pain.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked, rushing to him.

"No, I'm not. We have to leave. Now." He said. Voldemort had to be looking for him.

When they got back the first thing Hermione did was go to the doctor. She hadn't been feeling well. Harry had caught her throwing up a couple of mornings, but she had brushed it off as stomach flu. But then the dizziness came and then the fatigue. She had her suspicions, but she decided not to tell Harry just yet. When she arrived at the doctor's office, she told the doctor the symptoms she had been experiencing. After this information, the doctor had some of her blood drawn. Hermione returned to the doctor a few days later to confirm her idea.

"Well, Mrs. Potter, your sickness will go away in 9 months." The doctor said.

"You mean I'm pregnant?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you are a month along." He replied.

Hermione went home ecstatic. Now she could definitely tell Harry that he was going to be a father. She arrived home to find Harry a mess. He was gathering up many devices that would help in defense of the Dark Arts and reading other spell books they had.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, scared to see her husband in this state. He looked up and she noticed that he looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Voldemort has attacked a nearby town. This is it, Hermione. Either I'm going to die today or he is." Harry said, returning to the book. Hermione ran to his side.

"Harry, do you have to?" she pleaded, tears coming to her eyes. He took her hand into his and looked into her eyes.

"Hermione, I must do this, not only for you, but for everyone else who has either lost someone or died themselves." He brought her closer to him. "I promise that everything will be ok." He then stood up and walked towards the door. "I must go now. Know that I love you."

Hermione tried desperately to hold back tears, but failed. Harry silently wiped them away. He then gave her a kiss and left. Hermione ran to her bedroom and cried. It was then that she heard the screams. Outside the house were ten Deatheaters. Hermione quickly grabbed her wand and packed a small bag with a spell. She then ran outside to fight for her life.

"Hermione!" Hermione whipped around and saw Heather running towards her.

"Heather, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about the attack and decided to come and help you." Heather replied. "Let's get these Deatheaters." She then blasted a spell at the nearest one, sending them to the ground useless. Within ten minutes of the fighting, half of the Deatheaters were unconscious. Just then, a Deatheater cast a spell towards the house, setting it on fire.

"The house!" Hermione exclaimed, running towards the house.

"Hermione, no! It's too dangerous!" Heather screamed after her, but Hermione ignored her and entered the house. Soon after she entered, another Deatheater sent another spell, this time, the house completely collapsed. Heather gasped. There was no way Hermione could have survived. Heather pushed this thought back as the Deatheaters began attacking again. She easily defeated the rest. She collapsed to the ground. How would she tell Harry?

Hermione ran down the deserted street. She had barely dissaperated before the house had come crashing down. How had it come to this? She had to find Harry and quickly. She then spotted lights coming from a nearby field and ran toward it. She spotted Harry and Voldemort battling. Harry had a gash on his cheek and his leg looked broken. She then saw a sight that took her breath away. Voldmort and Harry both cast the killing curse at the same time, which cause a huge explosion. After the dust had settled, Hermione could only see Harry on the ground. She ran up to his body and felt for a pulse. She couldn't find one.

"Harry! Harry, please wake up!" she cried, shaking his body. He didn't respond. She covered her mouth and let out a sob. He was dead. Hermione slowly stood up and walked away. Where was she to go now?

All Harry felt was pain. His eyes felt too heavy to open, but he heard voices around him.

"What's going on?" he whispered. A pair of hands grasped his. Harry managed to open his eyes. He was in a hospital, and the person holding his hand was not Hermione's. It was Heather.

"Heather, what's going on?" he asked again. Heather's face fell silently.

"Harry, I went to the house like you said. I met Hermione and we both fought, but when the Deatheaters put the house on fire, she ran into the house. I tried to stop her, I really did, but she went anyway. Harry, the house collapsed once she went in. There was no way she survived." Heather sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Harry."

Harry took his hand back from Heather's. How could have Hermione have died? She was the brightest witch of her age. He laid back down and closed his eyes, hoping this was all a bad dream.

Please review. The next chapter will be up soon! ***Lyndsey***


	2. Author Note

Ok, so here is the second chapter. I hope you all like the rewrite. Disclaimer: I own nothing but new characters.

Eleven Years Later….

"Mum! James threw a water bomb at me again!" yelled a raven haired girl. She ran into the kitchen where her mom was currently cooking dinner. "Remember what you said you would do if he threw another one!" Her green eyes flashed with anger.

"Yes, yes, Lily I remember. Just give me two minutes of peace?" Hermione said. She finished stirring the soup and then placed the spoon down. "James Lee Granger! Get yourself down here this second!"

An eleven year old boy came bounding down the stairs, his brown hair bouncing with each step.

"Yes, mum?" He asked innocently. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me those big brown Bambie eyes. You know why I called you." Hermione replied, tapping her foot in impatience. The twins were always getting themselves into trouble. "Why did you throw a water bomb at Lily?"

"Well, she's the one who shoved me." James accused, pointing a finger at Lily.

"Just because she shoved you does not give you excuse to throw water at her." Hermione replied. She then turned to Lily. "But that does not get you out of trouble either, young lady. What were you thinking, shoving your brother? It's just not nice. No muggle TV for a week for both of you."

They both shouted in disagreement.

"Mum, please, ICarly has a new episode this week!" Lily exclaimed. "Please not the TV!"

"Nope. You both need to treat each other with respect. You're the only family you guys have, save me." Hermione said. "Now go and wash up for dinner. And go get Amy too." The two ran upstairs, shoving each other. Hermione shook her head. Those two got their rambunctious streak from their father. While Lily got her passion from Hermione, she was a perfect replica oh Harry. James had inherited his father's quiet side, but looked just like Hermione, minus the bushy hair. So much had changed in the last eleven years. She had moved to a remote town in West Sussex to raise the children in peace. The only person she had kept in contact with was McGonagall. She had promised not to give away Hermione's location to keep the children safe.

"Mum, we're ready!!" Lily yelled, running down the stairs with her brother and sister in tow. Amy had been adopted only two years after the twins were born. She was a year younger with brown hair and eyes.

"Alright, come sit at the table and we'll start dinner. But don't forget, Lily, this week is your week to clear the table." Hermione said, winking at her daughter.

"Ah, mum, please. Can I not do it tonight?" Lily whined.

"No, you need to help the family out." Hermione replied, passing a bowl of green beans around the table.

"When are we going to get our Hogwart's letter? You said they would come soon." James said through a mouthful of roast.

"And they will. They might even come tomorrow if you're lucky." Hermione said teasingly.

After dinner, Lily cleaned the table and they all sat down to watch a movie. It was then that Hermione sent the children to bed. She then sat down with a quill and paper and started to write a letter.

"Dear McGonagall:

I know it has been months since I have last written, but I would like to bring up the idea we were entertaining the last few letters. With the twins going off to school this fall, I would like to be near them to keep them safe. I know you are looking for a new Charms professor and I would like to remind you of my excellent grades in that subject during my years at Hogwarts. Thank you very much. I look forward to your next letter.

Hermione

She then tied the paper up and sent it to the family owl for it to deliver the letter. Hermione sighed. She hoped she would get this job. Maybe she could even meet some old friends she hadn't seen since school.

Alright guys, here's the next chapter. I'll try to update a chapter once in a while, but it will take me a while, so please be patient! Thanks!


	3. The Trip to Hogwarts

Thanx to all the people who sent reviews. 

Ch. 5 Trip to Hogwarts

The next morning, there was a letter for Hermione. 

Dear Ms. Granger, 

I am pleased to tell you that you have been accepted as the new Charms Pro. Please send this back signed before Sept. 1. 

Signed Pro. McGonagall. 

Hermione thought about it. How would the twins feel about it? No, she thought, that doesn't matter. She signed it and sent it back with her owl, Rose. 

Hedwig swooped into Harry's apartment window. She had a letter for him. He opened the letter. 

Dear Mr. Potter, 

I am pleased to tell you that you have been accepted as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) Pro. and the new headmaster. Please return this singed before Sept. 1. 

Pro. McGonagall. 

" James, Lily, are you ready? The train leaves at eleven o'clock! Here are your lunches and some money." Said Hermione as she kissed them on the head.

James and Lily got a compartment with Brain (12 years), Sarah (11 years), Josh (11 years), and Katie (11 years). They were all Weasleys. Brian and Sarah were siblings and Josh and Katie were siblings. They played Exploding Snap, ate all the Chocolate Frogs they could eat, swap spells, and discussed Quidditch. The Weasleys were all Quidditch players. They only needed one more person to make the team complete. Then, the door slid open. In came a girl with red hair and blue eyes. 

" Who's that?" Asked James. 

" Oh. That's our cousin, Janet Malfoy." Said Josh. " She's a chaser. Great, we have a whole team!" 

Then, a boy with a pointed face came in. 

" And that's her brother Draco Malfoy." Said Katie with disgust. 

" Look," sneered the boy;" here are all the mudblood lovers."

" Shut- up, you filthy slime ball. " Said Lily, coolly. 

Malfoy turned to her. " Who do you think you are?" He sneered at her. 

"Lily Granger." Grinned Lily. 

" Your mum's a mudblood!" Cried Draco.

" Well, at least my mum can cast real spells, unlike your father." Replied James.

Draco frowned. " I'll get you mudblood." He whispered. 

" Excuse me, but I'm a half- blood, not a mudblood. My father was a wizard and my mum is too." Exploded Lily. She had her wand out. Draco walked out without another word. 

" Hey, I'm Janet Malfoy. Don't listen to my brother. He's and idiot in the second year." Janet frowned. 

"I'm James Granger and this is my sister, Lily." James explained. 

" I can't wait to hear who's our new Pro.'s." Said Sarah.

" Oh, my dad is our new Potions Pro." Said Janet. 

Katie groaned. " I don't like my Uncle Draco. He's related by marriage. " 

"Well, we'll have to wait to figure out who's the other two Pro.'s." said Josh. 

Then, Lily came back into the compartment. " The driver says we'll be there in ten minuets." She informed them. 

" Excellent! I can't wait to get there!" Said James.

Thanx for all the reviews. Srry for the delay. I'm better now. ***Lyndsey***


	4. Hogwarts at Last!

Thanx for all the sympathy everyone gave me. My brace is suppose to come off July 8th. Thanx also for all the reviews. Srry to keep you waiting for the 6th Ch.

***Lyndsey***

Ch. 6

Hogwarts at Last!

Lily and the others got off the train and on the platform. Then, a deep, booming voice called "First years over 'ere!" Lily looked to the man who was calling. She gasped. He was humongous! His hands were the size of trash can lids and he was about 15 feet tall. He led them to several small boats. " Four to a boat" the man called. When they went around a turn, there stood the magnificent castle. Lily had heard about it. Her mum told stories about when she went there. Though she didn't mention classmates. They got out of the boats and to some huge doors. The doors opened up. There stood an old witch with green robes. 

" 'Ere are the first years , Pro. McGonagall." said the huge man.

" Thank you, Hagrid." the old witch replied. 

She led them into another room. Then she left them.

" Nice place, ain't it?" asked Josh.

" Yea, I can fit my house in those doors." said Sarah.

Then, the old witch came back in.

" You are now going to be sorted into your houses. During the year, you will earn points for good things you do and lose points for bad things you do." she said. 

Then, she led them into the room. It was full of students. There in the front of the room was a long table were the teachers sat. Before them was an old wizard's hat. Then Lily found herself in a line. Then, she heard her name.

" Granger, Lily"

Lily walked up to the stool and put the hat on her head. It slipped over her eyes. Then, she heard a whispering in her ear.

" Hmmmm, another Granger. Yes, you are going to be difficult like your father, but I think I'll put you in Gryffindor." the hat shouted the last word for the whole hall to hear. Lily sighed and walked over to the Gryffindor table. She sat there and watched James, Katie, Josh, Sarah, and Janet get sorted into Gryffindor. When at last the sorting was done, the same old witch, or Pro. McGonagall stood up.

" I am pleased to tell you we have three new teachers and a new headmaster. The new headmaster and the DADA teacher is Harry Potter." The hall erupted with applause. " Our new Charms teacher and head of Gryffindor is Monita Granger. ( or Hermione Granger) Our new Potions Master is Draco Malfoy." 

She sat down and the plates in front of Lily filled with the most delicious food she had ever seen. She dug in. Then, the talk turned to families.

" I'm half and half. Me mum's a muggle and me dad's a wizard. My dad told my mum after I was born. She didn't leave because of me." said a 5th year. 

" Well, I'm a pureblood." said Josh. " What about you Granger's"

" Well, " started Lily " My mum's muggle born."

" But" butted in James, " We don't know what our dad was. He died before we were born."

The hall began to empty slowly. Finally, Lily followed the prefects to the portrait of a fat lady in a pink, silk dress.

" Password" she said.

" Dragon Blood" the prefect replied.

The portrait swung open. Inside was the common room Lily had heard about from her mother's stories. There was a fireplace, chairs, and tables. Then, the girl prefect directed Lily and the other first year girls to their dormitories. Lily chose the bed closest to the stairs. She found her stuff already there. She slipped her P. J's on and slipped into bed. Soon, she was fast asleep. 

James and the other boys reached their dormitories. They talked about the feast and how the food tasted. Soon, they too had gone to sleep. 

The next morning at breakfast, the first years received their new schedules. First there was potions, then transfiguration, lunch, Charms, and finally, DADA. The first years rushed to the dungeons were Potions were held.

When Lily got there, ( sitting by all the Weasley's and James) Pro. Malfoy came in. He began the class by taking the roll call. When he got to James and Lily's names, he stopped, but didn't say anything. Pro. Malfoy finished calling the names and looked at his class.

" You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand- waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of the liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses..... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't a big bunch of dunderheads." he whispered.

Silence followed this little speech. Lily and Josh had raised eyebrows while James and the rest of the Weasley's were on the edge of their seat and looked desperate to start proving to Pro. Malfoy they weren't dunderheads.

" Weasley!" Malfoy said suddenly. 

All of them looked up. " Which one, sir?" said Josh. 

" How about you. You seem up to the job. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of woodworm?" he smiled.

" I don't know, sir." said Josh. Lily's hand had shoot to the air. 

Malfoy's lips curled into a sneer.

" Tut, tut, didn't you study? Let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" 

Josh ignored Lily's hand. " I don't know sir." he whispered. Lily streched her hand as high into the air as she could without leaving her seat.

" What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" 

" I don't know sir, but Lily knows." said Josh.

Then, Lily stood up. " Sir, asphodel and woodworm make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most potions. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite." she said in one breath.

" I didn't ask you to show off Miss Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor. You are just like your mother, always showing off to get boys." Malfoy sneered at Lily. At the end of the lesson, Lily stroled out of the classroom. 

" How dare he! Ten points from Gryffindor because I answered them right. And what about that comment. If my mum heard what he said she'd be kicking his as..."

" Hey Lily, let's not talk about this right now. We need to get to Transfiguration." said Sarah.

" ... how dare he insult my mum. The bit...." Lily continued.

They rushed up to the Transfiguration classroom and sat down. The teacher, Pro. McGonagall, them a talk- to as soon as the class started.

" Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." she said.

Then, she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals anytime soon. After taking notes, they were given a match and start trying to change it into a needle. The only one who could do it was Lily. Then, class was over and everyone headed for lunch. James sighed. His first morning at Hogwarts was over and it had been terrible.

Hey, hope you like this chapter. Also hope it's long enough.

***Lyndsey***


	5. Classes and Detentions

Hey thanx for all the reviews. I'm srry for not putting the whole swear word in but I don't swear so I don't type the whole word.

Ch. 7 Classes and Detentions

After lunch, was DADA. Lily, James, Janet, and the Weasleys rushed to the classroom with 30 seconds to the bell. As soon as they sat down, Pro. Potter started the class. 

" Does anyone know what is a boggart?" he asked. Only Lily raised her hand. 

" A boggart is a shape-shifter. It takes the shape of what it thinks we are scared of most." she said, like she had swallowed the text book. 

" Very good, Ms. Granger. Now we are going to battle a boggart. The charm you use against it is riddikulus. Then, you must think of something that will the make the boggart's shape funny. On three I will open this wardrobe with a boggart in it. One at a time, you will take down this boggart." Harry said.

He opened the door and a big spider came out. It was Josh's fear. ( Josh is Ron and Heather's son. ) Josh froze. Then, he muttered " riddikulus" and the spider had on a clown's outfit. Lily giggled. Then, there was a cracking sound and the boggart turned into a huge bee right in front of Katie. She muttered the charm and the bee lost it's stinger. Then, Sarah walked up to the bee. There was a crack and the bee turned into a mouse then a mummy and finally a ball of darkness. " riddikulus" Sarah yelled and a replica of the sun came out. Finally, it was Lily's turn. She really didn't want to have a turn at the boggart. She knew what her boggart would turn into. He was in her dreams every night. And right in front of her was Lord Voldemort. There were shrieks and gasps from the class and Pro. Potter ran in front of Lily and muttered the charm and it disappeared. 

" All right. Class is dismissed. Your homework is to read the chapter on boggarts and write a summery on it. That will be all." 

Lily rushed out of the room. James, Janet, and the rest of the Weasleys were right behind her. " Oh, Lily, you don't look so good. Maybe you should go to the hospital wing." whispered Janet. " No thanks, I'm fine. " lied Lily. The truth was, she felt weak and shaken. She had never seen "him" but she heard his laughter in her dreams. Then, she bumped right into Malfoy.

" Watch where you're going mud blood, you might get my clean robes dirty." he sneered at her.

" Leave me alone, Malfoy." said Lily, rolling her eyes.

" Oh, and by the way, I heard your mum got hit up by some muggle when you were born." he whispered in Lily's ear. Lily dropped her books and started towards Malfoy. She was about to hit him with all the strength she had when she heard someone shouting. " Lily, Malfoy, there is absolutely no fighting." It was her mother. Lily sighed and out her fist down.

" Lily just started at me, Pro. She just came out of class and was about to hit me." sneered Malfoy.

" Is this true?" Hermione asked Janet. " No Pro. He was saying stuff about Lily's family, including you." 

" Well, Malfoy, you have a detention for a week with me. But also Lily, you still have no reason to threaten Mr. Malfoy. You also have detention for a week. I will see you both tonight at my office at 5:00. Don't be late." Pro. Granger walked away.

" You'll pay for that one Granger." Malfoy frowned at Lily.

" What's the matter, Malfoy. Your daddy didn't come and save you this time?" Lily said in a sugary voice. Malfoy only frowned. He stormed over to the Slytherin table.

Lily's fake smile turned to a frown also. " Son of a bit.. " " Lily, you're going to get in real trouble some day." Sarah interrupted.

While Lily was walking to the common room, she was stopped by Pro. Potter. " Ms. Granger, may I talk to you a moment?" 

" Of course, Pro." 

" Um. I saw that your greatest fear is Voldemort. Why? "Harry asked.

" Well, you see, before I was born, he killed my father. Well, my mum was just only one month pregnant with me and my brother James when my father was killed." said Lily, looking kinda sad. 

" Oh, I see. Who was your dad?" Harry asked.

" I don't know. My mum never told us his name or if he was a wizard or not. People like to tell me that I'm a mud blood so I tell them that my father was a pure blood, but I'm not sure." Lily replied.

" Who's your mother?"

" Oh, she's Pro. Hermione Granger, sir. She teaches charms. Well, excuse me, Pro. but I've got to get to class." Lily walked off.

Harry stood there trying to understand what he just heard. He knew Hermione was alive. He found that out yesterday. But now she has a daughter and a son. He rushed to her office. She was sitting there sorting papers. She looked up. Her face went pale.

" Harry, what a surprise." she smiled nervously.

" Yes, what a big surprise that you're alive." Harry said sarcastically. " After 11 years of thinking you were dead, you show up."

" Harry, I thought you were dead. I saw you laying on the ground, motionless." Hermione sobbed.

" Why didn't you tell me you had kids?" Harry sighed.

" I have three. Lily, James, and Amy. I adopted Amy. But Lily and James are mine." Hermione said with caution.

Then, Harry looked at her hand. She still had a ring on, but it wasn't her wedding ring. He swore he saw her have two rings on yesterday.

" Don't tell Lily or James about this. I didn't want them to know." Hermione said, standing up. She left the office. Harry cursed and hit the desk. Were those kids his or was Hermione cheating on him after they got married? 

Lily walked silently to her mum's office. " _Dang it_" she thought, " _I'm always getting in trouble. That dung ball Malfoy lied."_ She bumped into someone. " Oh, no not you again." she sighed. " Oh, it's you Granger. You got me into this mess, now you are going to get me out of this. Tell Pro. Granger that I'm sick and couldn't come." Malfoy said.

" Now why would I do that? I like to see you in trouble." smiled Lily.

Then, Hermione opened the door. Oh, Ms. Lily, Mr. Malfoy, please come in." Lily had never been in her mum's office before. It had books by the ton. There were instruments that she had never seen. 

" Lily, I'd like you to sit here and Mr. Malfoy you sit by me so you won't do any thing smart to get out of detention. Now, you are going to take this pen and write lines on this paper. You both will write " I will obey the rules." one hundred times." Hermione smiled.

Lily sighed and started writing, but as soon as she had started the " I " she had a searing pain in her hand. Shocked, she saw the letter I written on her hand. By the time she had written the line one hundred times her hand was bleeding. She walked out with her robes wrapped around her hand. When she got back to the common room, everyone had gone to bed. Lily found some old socks and wrapped her hand with them. She put her Pjs on and slipped into bed. Soon, she fell asleep.

Srry for taking soooo long on this chapter, but I couldn't find time to type it. Thanx. Review me please!!!!! * HPgirl7*


	6. Disclaimer

Hey, It's me. Um, I used some stuff that belongs to J. K. Rowling. Like the boggart, the fear of spiders, and the detention. ( read the 5th book OoP ). Srry my sis got on me. This is stuff I used is not mine. It's J.K. Rowling's. She rocks. I don't.

* HPgirl7*


	7. Halloween and a Visit

Srry for updating for sooooooo long, but I moved and I couldn't get to the computer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Ch.9 Halloween and a Visit

Halloween was just around the corner. That meant the Halloween feast was also coming up. Everyone was talking about the ghosts who would entertain them and the wonderful food. Lily couldn't wait for the first Quidditch game. It was this Saturday. 

Hermione was sitting at her desk doing some work when there was a knock at her door. 

" Come in, please." she called.

Harry came in. " Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Quidditch game with me." he asked.

" Sure, I would love to go." Hermione replied without looking up.

Harry left and ran into Lily. " I'm sorry Pro. I wasn't looking." she muttered.

" Lily, do you know what the ring your mother is wearing is?" Harry asked.

" She's engaged. She's getting married this summer." Lily frowned.

" You don't looked happy about it." Harry said, shocked.

" I don't like the man very much. He's an idiot." Lily replied. "Well, I better get going." 

Harry turned around and left. Lily saw a parchment of paper fall from Pro. Potter's pocket. She picked it up and it said " To show touch with wand and say " I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." and to clear say " Mischief Managed."

Lily ran back to the common room. She went to her room and said the words. Where her wand had been, lines started appearing on the paper.

Back in Harry's office, Harry was thinking very hard. So, Hermione was getting married this summer. No wonder she wasn't pleased to see Harry. He reached into his pocket to pull out his map, but his pocket was empty. " Oh, no" he thought. He rushed out of the room. 

The next morning, James and Lily got a note. " Dear Lily ( or James ), Meet me in the shrieking shack tomorrow night. GET YOUR MOTHER'S PERMISSION! Your Godfather, Sirius." After class, Lily and James ran to Hermione's desk.

" Mum, can we go to the shrieking shack to meet Sirius? We got a letter from him this morning." Lily said.

Hermione read the letter. " All right, you may go, but use the invisibility clock. I don't anyone seeing you."

" Cool, maybe he has some more books for you and more tricks for me like last time." James said as they ran out of the room.

The next night, Lily and James walked to the Walloping Willow and froze it. They crept inside. "Man, this takes a long time." Lily whined.

" Remember, we have to go all the way to Hogsmead to get to the Shrieking Shack." James reminded Lily. Finally, they got to the end. On the bed was their godfather, Sirius.

" Sirius, it's so good to see you again." Lily squealed.

" Hey, Sirius, how is it going.?" James said calmly.

" I've missed you two. I've got presents for you." Sirius said.

He gave Lily a book of charms and 20 galleons. For James, he had a bag of magical tricks. Lily looked at James with jealousy. She loved playing tricks on everybody. Her mother had said she was like her father, mischievous.

" So, how have you been?" Sirius asked.

" Harry Potter is our headmaster and DADA teacher." Lily replied. 

" Really, I used to know him." Sirius said.

" Our potions master is a demon." James frowned.

" Who is it?" Sirius asked.

" Pro. Draco Malfoy. He also has a son who's even worse. But at least he has a daughter that's nice to us." Lily said.

" We're both on the Quidditch team. Lily's the Seeker and I'm the Chaser." James said, smiling.

" Good. Your father was the seeker on the team when he was here." Sirius said. " Look, I've got to go and you need to go back to the castle. See you later."

" Bye Sirius. See you next month." Lily said, going back up the tunnel.

When they got back to the castle, their mother was waiting for them.

" Well, how was he?" she asked.

" He said he was fine. He gave us stuff. He also said that our dad was a seeker when he was here." Lily said.

" Yes, your father was extremely good at Quidditch. He won the Quidditch Cup in our 3rd year." Hermione said. " Come on, your going to be in trouble."

The next day was Halloween and there was going to be a feast. Lily heard there was to be entertainment by the ghosts. The food was wonderful. But that night, however, Lily couldn't sleep. She heard voices all around the room. But no one eles heard them. But finally, she went to sleep.

As I said before, srry for not updating so long. hope you liked it.

***Lyndsey***


	8. A Pensive, a Secret, and a Horrible Visi...

Hey! Thanks for the reviews. I am trying to get a chapter up every week to every 2 weeks. 

A Pensive, a Secret, and a Horrible Visit 

James and Lily ran to their mother's office. They wanted to tell her all about Sirius's visit. But when they got there, she was gone. So, they stayed there a while, waiting for her.

" Hey James, look at this bowl." said Lily, leaning over a bowl filled with a silvery substance.

" Stop! You know mom won't like us rummaging in her stuff." said James.

But too late. Lily had touched the substance and so had James by stopping Lily. The room swirled. When they stopped, they were in the Gryffindor common room.

" We're going to be in big trouble." said James, glaring at Lily.

" Hey, at least we got a free ride back to the common room." said Lily, looking around. " Who's that? I've never seen her before.

" What are you talking about? That's mum. Except she looks younger and slimmer." said James, looking at the young woman.

Just then, a boy the same age walked into the common room. The young Hermione stood up.

" Harry, I'm so sorry about Sirius dying." she said.

" Wait a minuet. If their talking about Sirius our godfather, then he isn't dead. We just saw him last night." said Lily.

" Shush! I want to hear what they're saying." James whispered.

" Wait. It that Pro. Potter? I knew he was the same age as mum, but I didn't know they were friends" said James, looking confused.

Just then, the two of them kissed.

" You mean girlfriend and boyfriend?" said Lily with a smirk. The room swirled. " Not again. I just ate lunch!" Lily whined.

They landed in a church. There were people every where.

" Hey, we're at someone's wedding." said Lily.

"How can you tell?" asked James.

" See, there's a woman walking down the aisle." said Lily.

" That's not just a lady, it's mum! And look it's Pro. Potter! They're getting married. Lily, that means that Harry Potter is our father!" James said, disbelieving.

" Can we just get out of here?" Lily questioned.

As in answer to her question, the room started to swirl. They landed in a field.

" Look, it's Pro. Potter again. And I can't believe it, it's Voldemort." said Lily.

" How do you know it's him?" James asked.

" I've seen him in books. And because he's fighting against Harry Potter." said Lily, matter of factly.

Just then, Harry fell, but the man crumpled to ashes. They waited for 30 minuets and Harry didn't get up.

" So that's how dad "died" according to mum." said James.

A lady ran past them. She leaned next to Harry. " Please Harry. Don't be dead." she sobbed. And when he didn't get up, she ran.

The scene whirled around them. They saw a most familiar scene came to them. They were in their house. And there was their mum and Ryan. He knelt on one knee and said something. Hermione said "yes" and slipped on a ring.

" Stupid git. I hated him since I saw him.' Lily muttered under her breath.

" He just wants mum's money." James agreed.

" We're going to stop him." Lily said. " We're going to get mum and Pro. Potter back together."

A hand touched Lily's shoulder. She jumped and looked around. 

" What are you two doing in my pensive?" Hermione asked, but didn't look angry. Suddenly, they were back in Hermione's office. " Well..." she waited for an answer.

" We were just looking around." said Lily.

" Mum, is Pro. Potter our father? He was in the scene a lot. And we saw you get married," said James.

Hermione's face fell. " You were never to find out but you did. Yes, he's your father. Oh, and Ryan's coming for the weekend." 

" Ah, mum, you know we hate him. Why do you want to marry him?" Lily asked, looking annoyed at the news.

" He's a very nice man and I can't raise you by myself anymore." Hermione said, appalled at Lily's remark.

" You can't get married to him." James argued.

" Why not?" Hermione asked him.

" One, we all hate him. Two, you're still married." he replied.

" To whom, may I ask." said Hermione.

" Pro. Potter." Lily said.

" You two, I'll talk to you later. I have an appointment with Pro. Potter." Hermione said.

Lily and James left. Then, five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. There was Harry.

" You wanted to talk?" Hermione said.

" Yeah. I've been wondering this for a while. Who is Lily and James's father?" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't answer. Harry's eyes widened.

" Me? I'm the father? But we weren't together." Harry said.

" I was a month pregnant when I thought you died. I didn't tell you because you wouldn't listen." Hermione whispered.

" But the other one, Amy. She was born a year after you left." Harry said.

" She's adopted. But Harry, I have something to tell you. I'm .." 

The door opened. There stood a wizard in flowing blue robes.

" Now wasn't a good time, Ryan." Hermione sighed.

" Who's this, Hermione?" Harry asked.

" This is Ryan, my fiance. After you died, I stayed single. But this year, I needed someone to help me around the house, so I got engaged." Hermione said.

" Hermione, it's great to see you, honey." he kissed her on the cheek." Who's this?"

" This is Harry, my husband. I thought he was dead, but now here he is." said Hermione. " Will you get Lily and James for me, please Harry?"

Harry came back with a very grumpy Lily and an upset James.

" Go give Ryan a hug." Hermione hissed to them.

" Why, mum? You know we hate him and don't want you to get married to him." Lily frowned at Hermione.

" Besides, you're still married to dad. Why don't you stay that way. I mean, you didn't get divorced, so that means you love each other still." James said.

" We'll talk about this later, but I need to talk to Ryan about guests at the wedding." Hermione said.

" Oh my goodness! I can't believe you mum. After what we've been saying to you all year since you got engaged and after you found out dad is still alive, you still don't listen." Lily practically shouted.

Hermione walked off with Ryan. " Ryan, I'm so sorry, but James and Lily are right. I still love Harry. We need to call off the engagement." Hermione sighed.

" If that's what you want, then fine. I'll go home. There's no reason for me to stay." Ryan said. He walked out of the office. Hermione came out and saw Lily, James, and Harry still standing in her office. Lily and James scowled at her with loathing. 

" I better go. I have some things to do." Harry said, heading for the door.

He left leaving Lily, James, and Hermione alone in her office.

I can't believe you." Lily said.

" Before you start yelling at me, let me tell you something. I broke the engagement off. Ryan went home." Hermione said, smiling at them.

" Now you can marry dad!" Lily said, hugging her mum.

" No. I have a plan. Your father will still think I'm engaged and he will try to stop me. And then, when he does something great, I'll tell him I'm not engaged." Hermione told them. " You may go." 

Lily went back to the common room happy and in a good mood. She wrote a letter to Sirius. But her good mood only lasted that weekend. That Monday, on the way to Potions, she ran into Malfoy.

" Hey Granger. Ready for our first Quidditch match against me next Saturday. Or should I say, ready to lose?" he sneered at Lily.

Potions were even worse. To Lily's dismay, she was paired with Malfoy. Malfoy didn't know a thing, so Lily made the potion all by herself. When Pro. Malfoy came by he stopped at the sight of the perfect potion.

" Who made this potion.? " No one answered. " Well?" he asked.

" It was Lily who made it, Pro." Malfoy hissed through his teeth. Lily's jaw dropped. Malfoy, giving Lily credit?

" Ten points for Gryffindor for actually making a potion right." Pro. Malfoy said. He walked away.

Lily turned to Malfoy. " Why did you do that?" Lily asked.

" If I lie to my father, I get in big trouble by my mum." Malfoy said.

And for a second, Lily swore she saw Malfoy smiling at her.

Hey! Hope you liked this chapter! I tried to make it as long as I could.

***Lyndsey***


	9. The Quidditch Match

Ok, I need to verify something. Draco Malfoy is in the 1st year. Sorry if I made that confusing. Katie is in the 3rd year and Josh is in the 1st year and are the children of George. Brian is in the 2nd year and Sarah is in the 1st year. They are the children of Fred. Janet and Malfoy are twins and are the children of Draco and Ginny. Sorry a 1000 times. *Lyndsey* P.S.- If you want a disclaimer, go to chapter 1.

Ch. 12

The Quidditch Match

Lily couldn't wait for Saturday to come. It was her first Quidditch match of the season. That morning, a package arrived each for Lily and James. It was a late birthday present from Pro. Potter. It was a new broomstick. 

" Wow! Look, it's a Lightning Bolt 2. Those are the best around." said Josh, examining the broom.

" Yeh. Even my brother doesn't have that good of a broom. He has the Thunder Roll 3." said Janet.

Then, another letter fell on the table in front of Lily and James.

Dear Lily and James, 

I am coming to see you guys play. Hope you the best of luck. I will be in my grim form up in the top.

Sincerely, 

Sirius.

" Great! Mum must have told him." James said. " Do we have practice today?" 

" Don't know. Go ask Katie." replied Lily. She walked over to the 3rd year girl who played one of the chasers.

" Hey Katie, do we have Quidditch practice today?" Lily asked.

" Duh! Of course we do. Why would Anna give a break?" Katie said, laughing at Lily's question.

" Ok. James was just wondering." Lily said.

When all the 1st years got up to the common room, everyone was crowded around the bulletin board.

" What's up?" Sarah asked a nearby 6th year.

" There's going to be a Christmas Ball again. On Christmas Eve." she replied.

" Really? What do you do there?" Janet asked.

" You ask someone to go with you and you wear dress robes. Then, you eat dinner and then dance." Katie explained.

" Too bad all of the pretty girls in the 1st year are my cousins or my sister." Brian joked.

" Come on, we're going to be late for potions. You know Pro. Malfoy doesn't like us to be late." James reminded them.

Potions was boring and horrible as usual. Lily was the only one who got the potion right while the rest of the class got ridiculed by Pro. Malfoy. Finally, the bell rang. Lily rushed out of the classroom. 

" Hey Granger! Wait up!." called a voice.

" Oh no," thought Lily, " here come the lame disses."

" Granger, my friends and I were talking and they offered me 20 galleons if.. if I..." Malfoy began.

" Well, spit it out. I don't have all day." Lily said impatiently.

" They offered me 20 galleons if I asked you to the Christmas Ball." said Malfoy.

" Are you kidding me? Why would they do that if they knew I would reject?" snapped Lily.

" Please Granger. Just this once. It'll really embarrass me if I told them I couldn't get a date to the Ball." Malfoy pleaded.

" Ok. On one condition. If I get half of the pay. And if you act like a jerk to me all night, I get all the money." frowned Lily. " Deal?" She stuck out her hand.

" Deal." Malfoy said shaking her hand. As soon as Malfoy walked away, Lily rushed off to the lavatories to wash her hand. How could she be so stupid as to accept the offer. Everyone would think she liked Malfoy. She shivered at the thought of that. But by Saturday, she had forgot all about the little deal. The match would start in ten minutes. Until then, Anna, the 5th year captain of the team would have a pep talk with the team with David, a 6th year as the keeper , Katie, Anna, and James as the chasers, Jordan(a boy) and Amanda ,a set of twins in the 4th year, as the beaters, and Lily as the seeker. 

" With the addition of James and Lily, our team will be unbeatable." Anna said.

" Yes, we know. You've said that, what, is that the 4th time?" Jordan said loudly.

" Shut up, will you. But we are going to win today. I know it. I just know it!" Anna said, looking annoyed. " Now come on. It's time to go."

As they mounted their brooms, Lily felt like she was going to be sick. Her parents, Sirius, and the whole entire school was out there. The team fly out on to the field. There, waiting for them, was the Slytherin team. She saw Malfoy standing behind everyone else. How he had got on the team, Lily didn't know. Madam Hooch let the blugers and the snitch go. She threw the quaffle up. The games began. Lily soared high above the game. Anna had told her to stay out of the way unit she saw the snitch. Mark Jordan, a 5th year, was commentating.

" And Anna grabs possession of the quaffle. See her streak across the field. She has been promoted to captain and is a very attractive..." But he was cut off by Pro. McGonagall. " Sorry Pro. And she misses two chasers, a bluger, and the keeper. And yes, she scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!" 

10 minutes pass, 20. Lily was getting bored when she saw a streak of gold. She zoomed(A.N. sorry for the bad adjective couldn't think of another.) off in that direction. A minute later, Malfoy was right next to her. They flew neck in neck trying to get the snitch first. But Lily's broom was faster. She put on a burst of speed and flew in front of Malfoy. She almost got the snitch when a bluger out of nowhere hit her in the leg. She heard a slight crack in her knee. She ignored the pain and kept on going. A few seconds later, she grasped the snitch in her hand. Madam Hooch blew her whistle. The games was over and Gryffindor won 190 to 50. Lily was taken up to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey mended her fractured knee cap. On the way up to the common room 10 minutes later, Hermione ran up to James and Lily and crushed them in a hug.

" Oh, you two were wonderful! You James! You scored 20 points! And you, Lily, you caught the snitch before Slytherin!" she said excitedly.

" Thanks mum, but you don't need to hug us." James said. 

" Lily, how's your knee?" Hermione asked.

" Mum, I only fractured it. I'm ok." Lily said. They went upstairs were they each found a letter on their bed.

Dear Lily and James, 

Great game! Nice shot James. And nice catching that snitch. You two play just like your father. Come down in to the Shrieking Shack next Saturday. Hope to see you soon.

Your Godfather,

Sirius.

That week, James got sick with a fever and couldn't go see Sirius with Lily. So, Lily went by herself. She thought this was a good chance to talk to Sirius about her little deal with Malfoy. 

" Sirius, it's nice to see you again." Lily said.

" Nice to see you too. Where's James?" Sirius asked.

" Came down with a cold and mum wouldn't let him go." Lily told him.

" I see. Something's bothering you. I can see it in your eyes." Sirius said, concerned.

" Well, you see, there's to be a Christmas Ball and I've been asked to accompany someone." Lily sighed.

" That's wonderful. What's so bad about that?" Sirius asked.

" I was asked by Draco Malfoy, my enemy. He hates me and I hate him too. It was all because his friends said that if he went to the ball with me, they would pay him 20 galleons. I told him I would go only if I got have the pay. He even pleaded me when I first said no. But now I'm regretting this. My reputation will be ruined if I go with him." Lily explained.

" You have to if you promised. And maybe Malfoy might turn out to be nice. Oh, what the heck am I saying? All the Malfoy's are scum. Hey, I've got something for you and James. Here, these dress robes are for you and James to wear to the Christmas Ball. Yours is navy blue and his are green. Your mum told me about the ball beforehand and said you had no dress robes. So, I got you guys some. Well, you better be getting back to the castle. See you next month." Sirius said.

Lily climbed back up the tunnel and walked all the way back to the castle. When she got there, she saw her mum, as usual, waiting for her.

" So, how was Sirius?" Hermione asked.

" He said he was fine. He gave me and James new dress robes to wear to the ball." replied Lily, still thinking what Sirius had said.

" You better get back to your common room." Hermione told Lily.

" All right, I'm going. See you tomorrow, mum." Lily replied.

On the way up, Lily almost tripped in something. She looked down and gasped. There on the floor was Mark Jordan. He looked like a statue. Lily ran. She bumped into Pro. Potter.

" Whoa. Where are you going so fast?" he asked her.

" Mark Jordan. Stone looking. Just laying there." Lily managed to get out.

" Where, Lily. Take to him." Harry said.

When they got there, Harry bent down next to Mark.

" He's petrified. We need to get him to the hospital wing." Harry said. " You may go, Lily."

Lily went to the common room. What did Pro. Potter mean "petrified"? She put on her pajamas and went to sleep, again hearing the voices no one else heard.

Hope it was a good chapter. See you later *Lyndsey*


	10. The Christmas Ball

This is half way over! I didn't think I would get that far. Thanks anyway for the reviews. *Lyndsey* ps For the disclaimer, go to ch 1.

The Christmas Ball

Lily got more worried as the ball got closer. Malfoy was even more evil to her if possible. Her and Hermione even went to a muggle eye center to buy some contacts to wear instead of her glasses. Everyone asked her who she was going with, but she never told them.

" I think she can't find anyone." Brian had said that evening. " But I asked her to come with me, but she rejected. Said she already had someone to go with."

The Christmas break came and one morning, there was about a foot of snow on the ground. All the Wesley's, Janet,and the Quidditch team had a huge snowball fight. Finally, at lunchtime, Lily and Anna went inside to have lunch. Only a few people had gone home. Finally, Christmas Eve was upon them. They had another snowball fight and about three hours before the ball started, Lily, Anna, and Katie left to get ready for the ball.

" What could take three hours to get ready for a ball?" Josh had asked Lily and she sent a huge snowball flying at his face. Everyone laughed at Josh's surprised face. 

Then two hours later, everyone else went inside to get ready. Lily couldn't be found and nor Katie or Anna would tell anyone where she was. But with 20 minutes before the ball, she appeared at the bottom of the marble staircase where Malfoy was waiting for her. She was wearing the navy blue dress that Sirius had given her, she had left her hair down, flowing pass her shoulders, she was wearing make-up, which was unusual for her, and she was wearing not glasses, but contacts. Malfoy was actually impressed.

" You look nice, Granger, I mean Lily." he said, extending his arm for Lily to take. 

" Thank you. You look nice too. Remember. Don't be a jerk." she said through a fake smile. They walked into the entrance hall where everyone was to wait until the doors were opened. Sarah and James walked past them.

" Lily, what are you doing with my stuck up cousin whom you hate?" Sarah whispered.

" His friends offered 20 galleons to take me to the ball. I did it because he pleaded me and I get half of it." Lily replied.

" Lily, is that you?" James asked. Lily nodded. " I never knew you could look so pretty."

Lily felt like hugging her brother. Sometimes he could be a pain in the butt, but at the same time, he could be nice. " Thanks James. You look nice and groomed." Lily said, smiling.

" Where's your glasses, Lily? Won't you be blind without them?" Sarah asked.

" I went to a muggle eye shop and bought contacts." Lily replied.

" What are contacts?" Sarah said, confused.

" Never mind. I'll tell you later." Lily said just as the doors were opening.

The Hall looked wonderful. With the huge tables gone, but replaced with several little tables, the Hall looked like a huge restaurant. Lily and Malfoy sat at a table with Janet and some Hufflepuff 1st year who had asked her to go to the ball with him. Janet already knew why Lily had gone with Malfoy so she didn't make fun of Lily. In front of them were the usual golden plates. But no food appeared on them as usual. Then, Pro. Potter stood up.

" Tonight's dinner is a little different tonight. You will find a menu in front of you. Say what you want and it will appear before you." he said. (A.N. That's from the 4th book) Lily looked down at the menu. There was her favorite food, plantation casserole. (My favorite dish too) As soon as she said it, it appeared on her plate. She picked up her fork and started eating. Malfoy had gotten spaghetti.

" So, what's your favorite class?" Malfoy asked.

" Defense Against the Dark Arts." Lily replied.

" I hate Potions the most." Malfoy replied.

" Why? That's the class that your dad and your head of house teaches. He favors you guys." Lily asked. 

" I'm not like my dad. I'm more like mum. The only reason I'm in Slytherin is because of my dad." Malfoy explained. 

When dinner was over, Pro. Potter cleared all the tables. Then, the lights dimmed and music started playing. Malfoy and Lily were looking at each other very uncomfortably. Then finally, Malfoy extended his hand to Lily. Lily slowly did the same. Lily put her hand into Malfoy's hand and her other on his shoulder. Malfoy put his hand into Lily's and the other on her waist. They started to dance.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the room, James and Sarah were looking at Lily and Malfoy.

" Oh my goodness, my sister is actually dancing with Malfoy." James told Sarah.

" Maybe they like each other." Sarah said, sarcastically. 

" No way. My sister, liking a Slytherin?" James snorted.

" This fells so uncomfortable." Lily said.

" I know what you mean. Do you want to go for a walk outside?" Malfoy replied.

" Sure. At least we won't be stared at out there." said Lily, lowering her hands.

So they walked out side for some fresh air. 

" You know you can be nice sometimes. I wish you could always act like this." Lily retorted. 

" I have a reputation to keep. Besides, I'm only doing this for the money." Malfoy sneered. 

" Is that all you care about? Money? Why didn't ditch me and go with a girl you really like? I'm going in for tonight. Goodnight and thanks I guess for the nice evening." Lily snapped walking away.

As Lily walked down the corridor, she was fuming mad. She could had refused Malfoy's offer and gone with Brian or some other 1st year. He only wanted the money. How selfish. All the sudden, she tripped on something, making her go head first into the ground. When she finally stood up, she gasped at the sight before her. There on the floor was two Ravenclaw 3rd years. They were like stone. Their facial expressions were of shock and fear. Should she go for someone or just leave them? She decided to tell someone. She ran to the Great Hall. She looked all around for Pro. Potter and her mum. She finally saw them dancing. She ran to them.

" Mum, Pro. Potter, there's two people in the one of the corridors and they look like stone or something." Lily said in one breath.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other in confusion. Then, Harry said, " Lead me to the spot please."

When they got there, Hermione looked scared and Harry bent down next to them. " They have been petrified. We need to get them to the hospital wing." Harry said.

" Harry, does this mean..." Hermione began.

" Yes, Hermione, it does." Harry replied. " Lily, why aren't you at the ball?" 

" I left a little early. I'm quite tired." Lily lied.

" All right, Lily, you may go." Harry told her. After Lily left, Hermione asked the question.

" Is the Chamber of Secrets open again?" 

" I guess it is. But I killed the Basilisk in my 2nd year. There's no way unless..." Harry began.

" What? Unless what?" Hermione said.

" Unless a new monster was created." Harry said. " I must inform the staff. You should come."

When Lily reached her dormitory, she put on her pajamas and got out Hogwarts A History to read for the 5th time. When she had finished, she started on future homework. The door opened. There stood Janet.

" What are you doing here, in your pajamas, reading a book when you could be having fun at the ball?" Janet asked.

" It's not very fun when your date only took you because he was going to get paid 20 galleons." Lily replied.

" Oh, my brother dumped you. I see." Janet replied. " You know, he's not all that bad at home. Mum was surprised he didn't get into Gryffendor."

" Can you please leave? I'm kinda upset." Lily said.

" All right. But if you need me..." she said. " See you in the morning."

Lily never did remember dosing off or the other girls come in from the ball, but the next thing she knew was being woken up by Janet. On the end of her bed were a stack of presents. She started opening them. From her mum, she got, of course, some spell books. From James, she got a beautiful ( fake ) diamond necklace. From Mrs. Wesley, she got a deep purple colored sweater and a matching scarf w/ some homemade fudge. She got a broom kit w/ cleaning tools, a compass, and a book called Quidditch Through the Ages from Sarah. Now there were only three presents left. One was from Janet, who gave her a two new pens. One was a huge and extravagant feather quill. The other was actually made out of candy that you suck on. She got a handy pocket knife from Sirius that could unlock any lock, untie any knot and many other things. But the last present was anonymous. Inside the tiny package was the most beautiful ring. She almost missed the note tucked inside. It said " For a special friend. Merry Christmas." Lily put it on. It fit perfectly on her middle finger. It had one diamond in the middle w/ two little pearls next to it. Lily was thinking who in the world would give her such an expensive ring when James snuck up behind her.

" Hey, Lily. How's it going?" he said.

" James, you scared me. I was trying to see who got me this ring. Do you know?" she asked.

" Nope. Sorry. By the way, thanks for the whole bag of tricks you gave me."

" Had to order them from a catalogue." Lily said, smiling at her brother.

" Hey, don't forget the feast today." James reminded her.

" I won't." Lily promised.

That whole morning, Lily went around, asking anyone if they knew who gave her the ring. Nobody knew anything about it. That afternoon, after the feast, everyone in Gryffendor went out for a snowball fight. They finally went back in at six to change into their pajamas and have a hot coco in front of the huge fire. As Lily drifted off to sleep, she still wondered who had given her the ring.

Please review. I've haven't got any for a long time. 


	11. The Chamber of Secrets and an Anonymous ...

The Chamber of Secrets and an Anonymous Valentine

The rest of the Christmas break went fast and before everyone knew it, they were back to lessons. Everyone had heard about the attacks on the Hufflepuffs and were asking what was going on. One day in DADA class, one student asked what the Chamber of Secrets was and were it was.

" Well," Harry began. " the Chamber of Secrets is a place where Slytherin built a place where his true heir would attack all those unworthy of magic education or mudbloods. Now, in my second year, it was opened. I found the entrance in a girl's bathroom. There's one sink that's not working and it has a carving of snake on the handle. Now, only people who are parselmouths can open the chamber, so don't be trying to get it opened." Harry said, looking at some boys. Fortunately, Lily was in that class. She had wondered about where the chamber was and was planning to go there. She was sure she was a parselmouth because when she was 7, she and her family had gone to a zoo and she had started talking to a python. When her mum heard and saw her, she grabbed Lily away and told never to do that again. She looked very pale. Lily never found out what was so bad about talking to snakes until she had read Hogwarts a History and found out that being able to talk to snakes was called parselmouths and were very rare.

The bell rang and Lily rushed out of the class. She headed up to the nearest bathroom and turned on all sink faucets. They all worked, so she went to a different bathroom. Finally, at the last bathroom with a "out of order" sign on it, she found the carving and a gloomy ghost named Myrtle. She told Lily all about how Harry Potter had opened the chamber 16 years ago. Lily left and went up to the common room. She didn't want to tell all the others. She didn't know why. She did her homework not really concentrating and went to bed.

Valentine's Day came and there was only one thing people could do was send valentines. All the girls were giddy and all the boys were disgusted at the idea. Lily didn't plan on sending or receiving valentines. But at the breakfast table was a lace trimmed heart. Inside was a little message that said " Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you. Signed, A secret admirer."

" Do you know who sent me this?" Lily asked.

" Nope. Don't have a clue." Katie replied, looking up from her cereal. " Wish someone would send me a valentine."

" Well, I wasn't expecting it." Lily replied. " I've been getting things from an anonymous person lately. Like, for Christmas, I got this beautiful ring from no where."

" I see. You really do have a secret admirer." Katie said, grinning. " Well, I better go. I have Charms lessons first today and you know how your mum doesn't like us late."

" Yeh. I better go too. Got potions first." Lily said, finishing the toast she was nibbling.

" Oh, I feel sorry for you, having potions first in the morning. I've heard that Pro. Malfoy isn't very pleasant in the morning." Katie said.

" What are you talking about? He's never pleasant. No matter what time of the day it is." said Lily. " See ya later."

As Lily walked down to the dungeons, she thought about the Chamber of Secrets. She was determined to go there, but she couldn't go alone. She also didn't want anyone else going with her. She shook off the subject as she arrived at the class door. Pro. Malfoy had assigned partners a month ago for a project they were doing. Unfortunately, Lily got paired with Draco Malfoy like always.

" If you would please turn to the chapter on antidotes. You will now start to mix the ingredients that you have put together for you recipe. Then, we will test some antidotes on some lucky students." Pro. Malfoy said, smiling at the thought of feeding one of students an untested antidote. " So you and your partner should have studied some kind of antidote to make your own. You may start."

Lily sighed. She and Malfoy had studied everyday for a month in the library from 6 to 8 every evening. It had been a nightmare. They hadn't said anything, but Lily knew if she could read his mind he would have been thinking of some rude things to say. Lily unloaded all the ingredients out of her bag. She put some water in the cauldron and made a water proof fire. After the water began to boil, Lily added the sliced shriveled prunes. Malfoy dumped the crushed snake fangs in. When everyone was done, Pro. Malfoy walked around the room and took some antidotes. And of course, he took Lily's and Malfoy's. "Granger, Wesley, and Malfoy, get up here!" he shouted. " I mean, Lily, Josh, and Janet, get up here." The three got up slowly. Granger, let's try yours first. He dipped a spoon in the liquid and held it in front of Lily. She took it and swallowed it whole. It tasted like spoiled milk. Nothing happened. " Very good, Granger. You and Mr. Malfoy will get an "A".

After class, Lily rushed to the bathroom to get the taste out. At least she got an "A" on it. She rushed off to DADA. They learned about werewolves. And of course, Lily knew all about them. When lunch came, the first thing Lily did was drink a whole goblet of pumpkin juice.

" I can't believe he poisoned you guys." Sarah was saying. " Good thing for you, Lily, that you are the smartest one in the year."

" It was nasty. Ug. I knew he hated me. The worst thing though was being paired with his son." Lily said, making a face. " I need to go to the library right now since I have a break. See you later."

Lily walked down through the hallway. When she got to the library, she looked up a book entitled The Chamber of Secrets. She had been studying all about it and had been taking notes in secret for about a week. Just then, a drawling voice interrupted her thoughts.

" Well, well. Why are you so interested in the Chamber of Secrets?" Malfoy said, behind her.

" None of your business." Lily snapped back.

" All right, I won't bother you. " he said, walking away. Lily saw a little piece of paper beside her. It read " I know you are planning on going down there. I'll go with you if you like. Don't tell anyone. Signed, Malfoy.

Sorry for the extremely short chapter, but I had writer's block and I need a whole chapter for the next thing I'm going to write about.


	12. The Quidditch Final

The Quidditch Final

Lily slammed her books on the table in front of Malfoy.

" What do you think you're playing at? Telling me you want to go down to the chamber with me. You would probably curse me and leave me down there." she frowned at him.

" Listen, in my mum's first year, she was kinda possessed by You-Know-Who. And if it doesn't stop soon, they'll start accusing her. I don't want her to go to Azkaban. So, when I found out you were planning on going, I wrote you a note. Please, I need to go to my mum's sake." Malfoy pleaded.

" For a Slytherin, you're pretty nice." Lily said." All right. You can go with me. We'll leave at midnight after exams. Meet me in the out of order bathroom."

" I'm not being soft. I'm just trying to save my mum." Malfoy said, frowning. " I'll see you then."

For the rest of the potions class, Lily and Malfoy didn't speak. When the bell rang, Lily rushed out of the room. Janet, Sarah, and James met up with her.

" What's up with you and Malfoy?" Sarah asked.

" Nothing, I need to go to the library." Lily said.

" Again? Lily, you've been going to the library every day for a week." Janet said.

" I'm working on something. I'll see you guys later." Lily said as she walked off.

The next Saturday was the Quidditch Final. Gryffinfor against Ravenclaw. Lily had never been so nervous in her life. The practices were raised to 3 hours a day. Finally, the day came.

" Come on, Lily, just eat a little bit of toast." Janet urged her.

" I'm not hungry. How many times do I have to tell you?" Lily replied as she stood up to go out to the field to get ready. When she got there, she found the rest of the team there already. She silently put her Quidditch robes on and grabbed her broomstick. 10 minutes later, she was out on the field and up in the air. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game began. Lily flew around the field hoping she would find the snitch. But Roger Porter, the seeker for the Ravenclaw team was following her closely. So he wanted to follow her around instead of looking for it himself. She dived. Roger, thinking she had seen the snitch, dived after her. At the very last minute, Lily pulled her broom up. She flew away fast. Then, she saw it. The snitch was hovering 20 feet away. She went after it. But just as she was about to reach it, one of the Ravenclaw beaters flew in front of her causing her to crash into him. The stands roared of anger. Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

" Penalty to Gryffindor." she said.

James took the shot and made it. For the first time in the game, Lily heard the score. Gryffindor leads, 60 to 40. Lily had to get the snitch soon. Then, she saw it again. The snitch was not even 1 foot from the ground. She dived. As she gathered speed, she stuck out her hand. She grasped the tiny golden ball. She crashed, but managed to keep the snitch in her hand. The stands exploded. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were cheering. Lily saw James, Katie and Anna run to her.

" Lily, are you ok?" Katie asked.

" Good job! We won, Lily, we won!" Anna said, not showing any notice to that her seeker was laying on the ground after a 50 foot dive.

" I'm ok, Katie. Just dazed." Lily replied.

Then, Hermione came running, along with Harry. " Lily! Are you ok?" she asked. She conjured a stretcher and put Lily on it. After a few minutes, Lily was able to stand up. Then, Harry walked back to the place where he was sitting and returned with a huge silver cup. He handed it to Anna.

" I would like to congratulate Gryffindor for winning the house cup." he said.

After the game, everyone went back to the common room. There, waiting for the whole team was Gryffindor. Nobody went to bed until 3 in the morning. There was butterbeer, candy and loads of food. When Lily went to bed, she was the happiest girl alive. As she fell off to sleep, she relived the game in her mind.

Sorry again for making it so short. I promise my next chapters will be very long. See ya later!


	13. The Past's Secret

Ok, first of all, sorry for not updating for a while. School's out so I'll have more time. Second, I'm going to write a sequel for all who asked me. It's going to be called The Decent of Voldemort. It will come up as soon as I can type the story after I'm done with my first story.

The Past's Secret

The exams came to soon for everyone but Lily. Finally, they were over. Malfoy and Lily had agreed to meet at the bathroom at 10:00 that evening. Lily had brought her Invisibility Cloak with her. Finally, at 9:55, Malfoy arrived at the bathroom.

" Ok, so what do we do now?" he asked.

" Well, I've already found the sink, so I just say something in parseltongue." Lily replied. Then, she leaned down that she was level with the sink. She looked straight at the snake and whispered " open up." All the sudden, the sink sunk into the floor, leaving a huge hole.

" Let's go." Malfoy said. And he jumped into the hole. Lily shortly followed. The hole appeared to be a huge pipe going miles under the school. Then, the pipe let out and Lily fell on the ground, which was littered with bones. Malfoy was already brushing off his robes and looking around.

" Ok, just remember, the snake can kill you with its eyes." Lily reminded Malfoy.

" Right. Ok, I think we go this way. Whoa, look at this huge piles of rock. Can we get through it?" Malfoy asked.

" I think. Hold on. Let me think if I can remember a spell to lift this. Of course, Wingardium Leviousa ( excuse my spelling )." Lily said. The rocks lifted. They walked on. Lily thought she saw something in the shadows and in fright, grabbed Malfoy's arm. Malfoy looked at Lily incredulously. Lily let go hurriedly.

" Sorry about that. Got scared." Lily mumbled. They walked for what felt like 10 minutes when they approached a door with snakes on it. Lily said something in parseltongue. The door opened slowly. They walked in. There, in front of them, was a huge statue of Slytherin. Lily saw a figure from afar. She started running. She was surprised to see who it was. It was Ryan Smith, the man who was engaged to her mother for some time.

" You!" Lily said. " You opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

" Yes, I did. Maybe you should sit down. It will be a while before I will kill you." he said waving his wand. Two chairs appeared. " Please, sit down. Let me start by saying the only reason I'm here is to kill your father because he killed my father."

" My father never killed anyone but the Dark Lord." Lily said.

" If you sit down, I will explain everything, your past, your father's past." Ryan said smiling.

Lily sat down reluctantly. Malfoy followed suit.

" Now, my name is not Smith. It's really Evens or Riddle. You see, my mum's name was Elizabeth Evens. She was a muggle, living a normal life, with two girls. One of her girls was a witch. She went off to school and learned all about magic. When, Elizabeth's oldest girl was twenty, she met a wizard named Tom. He persuaded her to go away with her. They fell in love and ran away. Then, she found out she was with child. When the baby was born, she left the baby with Tom and ran back to her muggle husband. She stayed long enough to name me baby Ryan. Tom was outraged. He vowed to get revenge. For you see, the baby was me and the father was none other than Tom Riddle."

Lily gasped. " You're Voldemort's son!"

" Yes, very good, Granger. Well, when I turned 5, my father was at the height at his power. He killed any relation to the Evens. One day, my father got word that a child would be the downfall of him. A child born at the end of July, whose parents denied him three times. He searched for about a year when he found out that the Potter's had a baby boy named Harry. What enraged him the most was that Lily Potter, was none other than Elizabeth's daughter. He was determined to kill them. On Halloween night, he set out for their house. He killed the man first. I think his name was James. Then, he killed the mother, Lily, only because she was foolish enough to protect the child. Then, he turned on the child. He used the Killing Curse. It back fired. Imagine when the Death Eaters told me my father had died. I was put in the care of a muggle orphanage. At the age of 11, I received a letter from Hogwarts saying that I was to go there. In my 4th year, a boy named Harry Potter came to school. In his first year, he saved some Sorcerer's Stone from Lord Voldemort. You can only imagine what I was thinking when I found out that my father was alive. Then, in my 5th year, Harry once again prevented Voldemort from rising to power. In my 6th year, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban Prison. It was rumored that he was after Harry Potter. But he escaped from the Minister of Magic at the end of the year. Then, in my 7th and final year, Albus Dumbledore announced that the Triwizard Tournament was to take place at Hogwarts that year. Harry Potter was picked as a champion even though he was too young. He got through all the tasks and at the last task, he was taken to my father, where he witness the rebirth of my father. After that, I started to serve for my father. Then, the next year, I heard that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had gotten married. My father went after him. He never returned. Now my father resides in my mind, giving me orders. Two years ago, the Dark Lord told me that Hermione Granger had been living alone for almost ten years with three children. He told me to get as close to her as possible, even get married to her. He said if I did this, I would find out more about where Harry was. I did what he said. I started to date her. Then, I asked her to marry me. She said yes. She went off to Hogwarts to be a teacher. There, she found Potter. I went to go visit her and she broke off her engagement with me because of Potter. I had other reasons to be here other than to get information about Potter. I had remembered that the Chamber of Secrets was here. I opened it.

I knew you would do anything to stop all the attacks. Just like your father. So brave, so heroic." Ryan said.

" What's this have to do with me?" Lily asked.

" Haven't you been listening. I am the son of Elizabeth Evans, the half brother of Lily Evens or Lily Potter." Ryan smirked.

" Were related?" Lily said.

" Yes, but you see, you're related to the Evens. I must carry out my father's wishes. I have to kill you." Ryan said.

Malfoy who had not spoken a word or moved, suddenly stood up and moved in front of Lily.

" You'll have to kill me first." he said.

" Let me guess, Draco Malfoy? Lucios Malfoy's grandson?" Ryan said looking at Malfoy. " Yes, I knew your grandfather."

" I'm not related to him anymore, never was. We were disowned when my father married my mum in his 7th year and joined the Order." Malfoy said.

" Yes, I remember that night when he fought against his father. Foolish young man. Marrying that mudblood lover." Ryan smiled.

" Don't you dare talk about my mum like that!" Malfoy shouted.

" Let's have the snake come out now. Let's see if the daughter of the famous Harry Potter can fight." Ryan said calmly. And he started to talk in parseltongue and the mouth of the statue of Slytherin opened up. Something stirred in the darkness. Lily prepared to fight, not knowing what would happen next.

That's only part one of the fight down there. There will be probably only two more chapters after this one until it ends. It is kinda confusing but I thought the plot was pretty good for me because I can't think up things very good. Please send reviews. Cheers! Lyndsey


	14. The Past's Secret Part 2

The Past's Secret Part 2

Lily looked at the giant snake in front of her. It was at least as thick around as a huge tree trunk and more than 20 feet long. Lily avoided its glare. She ran. Lily ran into Malfoy. He pulled her into a corner.

" Here's a good hiding place. It will take the snake a while to find us here. Can I tell you something that I've been wanting to tell you all year?" Malfoy asked.

" Shoot." Lily replied, looking out for the snake. " Just hurry up or the snake will find us quicker than you think."

" Well you see, I umm.. I ..." Malfoy muttered something indistinct.

" What?!" Lily said. " I.. I like you, Lily." Malfoy said a little louder than before.

" Really? Are you serious?" Lily asked. Just then, the snake took aim at Lily. " We better pay more attention." And she ran off. Lily tripped on the end of her robes and fell hard upon the ground. Ryan walked up to her.

" Well, well. My snake has you exhausted already. What a surprise." he said as he drew out his wand. He muttered a spell and the tip of his wand glowed icy blue. He ran the tip down Lily's arm. When Ryan stepped back, there was a deep gash running all down Lily's arm. She made no noise, but her face showed the pain she was in. Lily jumped up, not letting some snake defeat her. She ran again, this time to the statue. The snake striked. Lily douged ( spelling, my weakest link ) it. It took aim again and its aim was true. A long fang sunk in her unhurt arm. She fell to her knees. The snake lost its balance and fell on Lily's arm. She felt all the bones in her arm break into tiny pieces. She fainted, face down. Ryan turned to Malfoy.

" I guess I'll have to defeat you too. Come on, let's have a duel." he said, pointing his wand at Malfoy. His tip still blue.

" All right, if you want it that way." Malfoy replied.

Ryan went first. He screamed " Stupefy!" It missed Malfoy by and inch. " Petrificus Totalus!" and Malfoy fell on the ground, unable to move. Ryan pointed his wand at Malfoy. He ran his blue wand tip across his stomach, leaving a gash, just like Ryan did to Lily. But it wore off and Malfoy jumped up.

" I'm not having very fun dueling you." Ryan said. " I had more fun watching you getting chased around by my Basilisk."

And the snake went at it again. Malfoy looked down at his shirt. It was already red from the blood seeping through. The snake lashed out at him and missed. Malfoy turned around. " Help me" he thought, " Someone please." And at that precise moment, a sword appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed it. The snake once again attacked at him. Malfoy swung the sword. He missed. He swung it again and he hit. Malfoy's sword sliced right through the neck of the snake. The snake keeled over, dead. Ryan had disappeared. Malfoy ran over to Lily. She was motionless and not breathing. He picked her up and ran towards the door. When he reached the pipe though, he couldn't think of a way to get out. He finally just put a flying charm on ( A.N. pathetic I know ) and flew up the pipe. He ran all the way to Pro. Potter's office.

" Phoenix Wing" Malfoy panted. The door opened. He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. He didn't wait for a reply.

" Pro. Potter." Malfoy said.

" Mr. Malfoy, what is this?" Pro. Potter asked calmly as though he already knew.

" We went down to the Chamber of Secrets and Lily got bit by the snake." Malfoy replied hurriedly.

" I see. All right, let's go." Pro. Potter replied as he walked quickly out the door.

They got there within 10 minutes. When they got there, Madam Pomfrey examined Lily.

" How long ago was she bit?" she asked.

" About half an hour ago." Malfoy replied, trying to remember when she had gotten bit.

" I sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but if it was that long ago she must be dead." Madam Pomfrey said sadly.

" Why?" Malfoy asked.

" Because Basilisk venom kills within 2 minutes." Madam Pomfrey answered.

" Look, she's breathing!" Malfoy said, excited.

" Very shallow breathing. She has a very high fever. I was bitten by the Basilisk and lived so therefore, I became immune to the venom. It flows in her blood too. I guess it just gives her a fever." Harry said quietly.

They put her in a bed and Madam Pomfrey fussed over Lily and Malfoy's cuts. The next day, Lily was still unconscious. Malfoy was sitting reading when he grasped his stomach where he received the cut. He fell unconscious. Harry rushed to him. He looked at where Malfoy had gotten slashed. It had turned red, as if burning. They looked at Lily's arm. It too looked as of it were burning.

" What happened, Pro. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

" I don't know. " Harry answered. " I'll go look it up."

He returned an hour later. " The sword they were hit with was poisoned. They should wake up in a day or two."

That very next morning, Malfoy woke up very groggy.

" What happened." he asked.

" The sword was poisoned. You went out conscious for about a day." Harry replied.

They morning was very dull. Friends came and went. Then at two o'clock, Lily began to stir.

" Where am I?" she asked.

" You're in the hospital wing. You were bit by the Basilisk." Harry replied.

" My arm, I think it crushed it. " Lily said.

" Madam Pomfrey fixed it up." Harry replied. " I'll be back. I'm going for your mother."

" You've been out for three days." said a voice behind her. There was Malfoy.

" Thanks for saving my life, Malfoy.

" Ian." he mumbled.

" What?" Lily asked.

" Ian. My real name is Ian. My father wanted to name me Draco, but my mum wouldn't hear of it. So, my nickname is Draco."

" Oh, I see. Do you really like me?" Lily asked quietly.

" Yes. When I met you on the train, I thought you were some stuck up Gryffendor. But you didn't act like it after that. I started to like you. I told my father about you and he forbade me to like you. So, I was the one acting like a snob."

" That's why you gave me credit for the potion and asked me to the ball." Lily said.

" Well, they really did dare me to take you to the ball, but I didn't mind. I also gave you the ring and the valentine." Malfoy blushed.

" Oh, I was wondering were it came from." Lily replied.

" If you want to call me Ian that's ok. But only when no one else is around. And let's keep this a secret." Malfoy said.

" You know after the Christmas Ball, you weren't so horrible. I started to like you." Lily said thoughtfully.

Harry came in.

" Dad, did you hear our conversation?" Lily asked.

" Yes, but I won't tell anyone, not even your parents." he said, winking at the pair of them. " You may go to your common rooms for just an hour. "

" Thanks dad." Lily said as she rushed out the door. When she got there, all her friends crushed her in a huge hug.

" We were so worried about you!!" Janet squealed. " What's with you? You look happy."

" Oh, nothing. I just found out something wonderful." Lily replied.

" What? Tell us!" Sarah said.

" Sorry, sworn to secrecy. " I better be going. See ya later."

" Well, she's being very secretive. She would at least tell me." James replied.

Lily raced back to the hospital wing. They were already suspicious. They would find out soon enough.

Only one more chapter before this is done. ( sniff ) I'm so proud of myself. Thanks to all those who reviewed to me. Thanks!!! Lyndsey


	15. Good Bye Hogwarts, For Now At Least

This is my last chapter!! ( sniff, sniff ) Well, as I said, there will be a sequel. Actually, this will be a series. I have the plot for all seven books.

Goodbye Hogwarts, For Now At Least

The next day, Lily and Malfoy ( or Ian ) were let out of the hospital wing. But before that, Hermione came to see Lily. When Lily showed her mum the scar all down her arm,( it would leave an permanent scar for life ) Hermione almost fainted.

" Mum, it's alright. It's just a scar." Lily had told her.

" You could have died just like your father." Hermione sobbed.

" What do you mean?" Lily asked.

In my second year, I went down to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry began.

" I already know this." Lily said.

" Well, I was bitten by the Basilisk also and lived. That's why you didn't die." Harry finished.

" So, the only reason I didn't die was because you were bit, lived and became immune to it. And it flows into my blood?" Lily said.

" Right." Harry smiled.

All of Lily's friends came to visit, bearing candy for both of them. When they learned that Malfoy had saved Lily, they bought half the candy shop worth of candy for him. Hermione had finally revealed that she had broken her engagement and Harry asked Hermione to marry him again. They also agreed to move into Harry's house, #12 Grimmauld Place in London. Lily went for a last stroll across the grounds. There, she met Malfoy.

" Hey, Ian. How are you doing?" Lily asked.

" Fine. Remember that the feast tonight and tomorrow we go home." Ian said.

" I know. I don't want to leave, but yet I do. I feel torn. I'll miss all of you guys." Lily replied.

That night at the feast, Lily was sad yet happy. She found her dad, was moving in with him, but leaving Hogwarts.

" May I have your attention, please." Harry said very loud. " I have some points to award. First to Ms. Lily Granger for showing outstanding courage. Then, to Mr. Draco Malfoy who also showed courage by saving a life. To both of them I award 100 points. Now for the cup. In 4th place with 152 points is Hufflepuff. In 3rd place with 290 points is Ravenclaw. In 2nd place with 426 points is Slytherin. And in 1st with 427 points is Gryffendor."

The whole hall exploded. Lily and James were giving each other high fives. Lily looked up at the staff table and caught the eye of Pro. Potter. He smiled then winked at her. The feast was wonderful. Then, they had to pack their trunks. They next day, Lily was pulling her trunk with difficulty when someone grabbed the other side. She looked up.

" Oh, thanks Ian. " Lily said. " I'm really going to miss you over the holidays. I guess I'll see you next fall." And she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Ian blushed and when Lily faced him, she too had gone beet red and smiling wide. She raced off with her trunk, which had become surprisingly very light. Ian just stood there shocked. A girl had just kissed him. His first kiss.

When Lily stepped into the compartment, everyone stared at her.

" What?" she asked.

" You look like someone put a Cheering Charm on you." Janet said, giggling.

" So, what happened? You never smile like this at home." James questioned.

" Nothing. I'm just glad the holidays are here.'' Lily replied.

" Hey, we were going to invite you two and your sister, Amy over to our Grandma's house this summer. Maybe the end of July and the beginning of August. You could stay until we go back to school. " Katie suggested. " We'll write to you about it."

" By the way, who's picking us up from the station?" Lily asked.

" Grandma and Grandpa Granger." James replied.

" Oh, good. I can't wait to tell them everything that has happened." Lily said, smiling.

When they got to the station, they saw their grandparents. Amy was with them.

" Lily, James. Oh, it's so good to see you. How was school?" Amy asked.

" Hi Amy, nice to see you too." James replied.

" We're going out tonight for dinner. We're going to meet mum and some mysterious guest." Amy said.

That night, they went to a restaurant. They had waited for about ten minutes when Hermione came with someone.

" Mum!" Amy said, getting from her chair. " I missed you so much. Who's this?"

The man came closer. It was Pro. Potter.

" Amy, this your adopted father and Lily and James father." Hermione told her." We're going to get remarried and he's going to adopt you."

Amy ran up to Harry. " I've always wanted a dad." she said, hugging him.

It was a very enjoyable evening. Lily and James told Amy and their grandparents about their year. They went home and went to bed. As Lily lay there, she thought to herself " My life is going to be great."

The End

And it ends. Oh well, the fun doesn't stop there. The sequel is coming soon. Thanks for all your support. Lyndsey


	16. Deleted Scene 1

Ok, I thought for a while, and I realized that my story had a lot of chunks missing from it. Well, that was from when I was a new writer to this website. So now, as an author of about seven stories, four of them online, I thought I would patch up those missing holes with some deleted scenes. So, here you go.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT! own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. :)

Deleted Scene 1

It had been almost eight months since Harry died. Hermione had moved to a small apartment in London and settled down until the babies were born. She had found out that she was carrying Harry's twins about four months ago. She had cried when she found out. Just then, Hermione felt a twinge in her enlarged abdomen. _Oh no, _she thought, _I'm going into labor._ So, she climbed into her fireplace, took some of the green Flew Powder, and said, "St. Mungo's!" She immediately began to swirl. After a couple of seconds, she arrived in the hospital. She walked up to the front desk where a wizard sat, writing. He looked up when she came closer.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a bored tone.

"I think I just went into labor." Hermione stammered. The wizard called a younger looking witch over. He whispered something in her ear. The witch nodded.

"Hello, dear," she said gently. " What's your name?"

"Hermione Potter." Hermione gasped as another contraction seized her. The woman looked startled.

"Potter, as in the wife of Harry Potter?" the witch asked.

"Yes."

"Alright. We'll get you to a room." she said. "Are you alone?"

"Yes." So the witch conjured up a wheelchair and had Hermione sit in it. She then took her to a room. It was room 256. Hermione would never forget that as long as she lived.

"Can you stand?" the witch asked.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"Will you then, get in the bed while I change you?"

"Yes." By the time Hermione got into the bed, her clothes had been changed.

"I'll go get the doctor." the nurse said. "Oh and by the way, I'm Natasha. If you need anything, just call me."

Hermione lay there thinking. No one was here to help her through the pain. She had watched all kind of delivery tapes at home, but all the women had husbands to help them, hold their hand, and say encouraging words to them. Her husband was dead. Had been for almost eight months. Silent tears flowed down her face. Just then, a doctor walked into her room.

"Hello, Hermione, my name is Dr. Brain and I'll be here to deliver you baby." he said. "Alright, let's see how far along you are." A minute later he replied, "Wow, you're about six cm. dilated. You're almost ready to push." He was about to exit the room when he turned around. "Is there someone I need to contact, like you husband, or a sister?" Hermione shook her head.

"My husband died almost eight months ago, and I have no sister or relatives." The doctor's face fell.

"I'm very sorry." he said. "Well, I'll be back in about half an hour to check your progress. And just tell me when the pain gets too unbearable so we can put a numbing spell on you." Hermione nodded. Then, he left. Hermione looked at the blank walls. For a long time, she had hoped that one of the twins would look like Harry, but now, it would be too painful for her, always see him in her children. And what was she to name them? Harry had never found out that she was pregnant, and she thought they would have time to pick out names later. Then she thought of the two names Harry would have picked out. Lily and James. She thought they were beautiful names. But then, she would need to pick out two of each, just in case. So, after a long moment's meditation, she picked Emily and Gregory. By the time she had picked out those four names, the doctor had come back to check on her.

"Well, you are fully dilated now." he said. "You were really fast. It was a good thing you got here quickly." He called in a group of nurses to assist him. One of them came over to Hermione and took her hand.

"I'll be like a substitute for your husband, although he's always the best person to be by your side." she said.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered.

"Alright, Hermione," Dr. Brian said, who now wore scrubs and a mask. "When a contraction comes, I'll tell you to push. My nurse by you will count to ten. When she reaches ten, you may rest until the next contraction. Got it?" She nodded. "Alright, push!"

Hermione pushed with all of her might. It hurt worst than the contractions. She then remembered that they hadn't put a numbing spell on her. It was too late now.

"Eight, nine, ten. Great job, Hermione." the nurse said. Hermione collapsed on the pillow.

"How much more of that do you need?" Hermione asked.

"About three more." Dr. Brian said. "Push!" Once again, Hermione pushed. Once again, the nurse counted to ten. After the third push, the doctor announced: "I can see the head. We need one more good push Hermione and we'll have one of these babies." While she was pushing, Hermione heard a small, feeble cry added to her's.

"We've got a little girl!" the doctor announced. Hermione smiled weakly. The nurse gripped her hand and said, "you hear that? You've got a daughter!"

"And now for the other one." Dr. Brian said. "I just need the tiniest of pushes from you." Hermione pushed and another cry met her ears.

"It's a boy!" the nurse exclaimed. Hermione once again smiled, this time sadly. A son and a daughter.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Potter." the doctor said. "I'm sorry your husband isn't here to witness this event."

"So, do you have names picked out?" the nurse asked.

"Yes. Lily and James."

"Ok, let me just clean these two up a little and then you can hold them." the nurse said. A moment later, she came back with two little bundles.

"This one is Lily, and this one is James." she said, pointing to each baby. Hermione looked at James first. She gave a sigh of relief. He had her bushy brown hair. But when she looked at Lily, a tear ran down her cheek. Lily had the jet black, messy hair of her husband. The same nose, eye shape, everything. The face screamed Harry. Just then, the nurse came in with the birth certificates.

"So, Lily and James Potter?" she asked Hermione.

"No, Granger." Hermione replied. " And the middles names are Anne and Lee."

"Ok, so Lily Anne Granger, and James Lee Granger. Born 1:23 and 1:27 P.M. on July 31, 1997."

"What's today's date?" Hermione asked, shaken.

"July 31. Listen, I have to go now. But congrats on the two little ones."

"Thank you." She left the room, leaving Hermione alone with her two new children. As she cradled them in her arms she kissed both of them on the forehead and whispered to nowhere particularly, "Happy birthday, Harry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's that. I hoped you liked that deleted scene. I'll be coming out with more like that soon. To better explain the story. HPgirl7 :)


	17. Deleted Scene 2

Alright, this is the second deleted scene. I hope you like it. If you need a disclaimer, go to the first chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deleted Scene 2

Harry opened the last box in his new apartment. Eight months. Had it really been that long? He sighed deeply. Just then, his red-headed friend, Ron Wesley walked into the apartment, carrying groceries.

"Hey, mate. How's it going?"

"Just fine."

"Hey, I say we go over to the pub, invite some friends, and celebrate your 19th birthday!"

"No, thanks." Harry muttered. Just then, a pain filled his body and he fell to his knees, letting out a groan of pain.

"Harry, are you ok?" Ron asked, leaning down next to his friend. "Is it your scar?"

"No," Harry managed to say. "It's something different. It's coming from my whole body." Then a moment later, the pain vanished. Harry slowly stood up and collapsed into a chair.

"You're scaring me, mate." Ron said, inching slowly away from Harry. He was about to answer Ron, but his body once again exploded in the same pain. This time it was more intense. This time, Harry let out a yell of frustration and pain. But once again, it disappeared within five minutes.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure, but it hurt worse than my scar has ever hurt." Harry said, getting up. "But I think I'm fine now."

"You, uhh, want to catch some lunch at my mum's?" Ron asked after Harry had gotten off the floor.

"What time is it?" Harry asked. Ron checked his watch.

"Umm, 1:27." he replied. Harry shook his head, not knowing what had just happened to him.

"Yea, I guess we could." he replied as he fetched his jacket.

When they got to the Burrow, Harry discovered that Ron had tricked him into going to a birthday party. Mrs. Wesley had invited all of his friends and had tons of food laid out on three tables out in the garden. For that evening, Harry and Ron forgot all about the pain that had happened that afternoon.

Just as the last of the fireworks that George and Fred had set off faded from the sky, Harry realized that this was the first birthday since his first year at Hogwarts that he hadn't celebrated with Hermione. He looked at little Brian, and Ginny and Draco's new little baby boy, Ian, thinking that by this time, he and Hermione might have been expecting a baby. He struggled to keep the tears from flowing down his face as he thought about his dead wife, who he had loved so much. He walked over to Ron.

"Hey, I think I'm going home now." he told him. Ron looked shocked.

"What? But the party has just started." he said. "You're leaving your own birthday party?"

"Look, I just don't feel like celebrating, ok." Harry said, a little irritatingly.

"What's up with you lately?" Ron asked, offended.

"This last year has been really hard, ok. And I'm sorry if I was a little harsh." Harry said, thinking of his lost wife. "I just celebrated my first anniversary without my wife."

"Alright, mate." Ron said, understanding Harry's meaning. "I'll cover for you. See you later?"

"Maybe. I've got an interview tomorrow." Harry said.

"With who?" Ron asked.

"The Cannons." Harry said, giving Ron the hint. His mouth dropped open.

"You got an interview with the Cannons?" he almost shouted. "Why didn't you tell me? You know that's my favorite team!"

"I just wanted to keep it quiet." Harry said. "I also got another job offer."

"From who? The ministry?" Ron asked, knowing that Harry was the most sought after man for an Auror, but after Hermione's death, Harry had refused any job from them.

"No, Dumbledore. He's retiring in three years." Harry said quietly. He really didn't want to tell Ron, but he was his best mate.

"He's wants you to be a new teacher?" Ron asked, not getting at what Harry was saying.

"Yes and no." Harry replied. "He's wants me to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher _and_ the new headmaster." Harry whispered to Ron.

"You didn't say _no_, did you?" he asked, taken aback.

"No, I told him I'd think about it." Harry said. "I don't know if I'm ready to preside over a whole school, especially Hogwarts."

"Why not? You'd be the most famous wizard around, not that you aren't now." Ron said, chuckling.

"Too many bad memories there." Harry said sadly.

"But there are also good memories too, you know." Ron replied.

"Yea, well, I'd better be going. See you soon." Harry said, as he disapparated from the room.


End file.
